


Unexpected Love

by LadyLee91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLee91/pseuds/LadyLee91
Summary: Due to Kagome's fathers new job, she has been transferred from a small human town to the big city of Tokyo. Now she is having to learn about stature among demons and humans. although it is frowned upon, she finds herself falling in love with one of the top level demons in Japan Sesshomaru. Will the feelings be mutual?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

…

Hi y'all yes another new story. It's in present day. The demons are demons, half-demons are half-demons, and humans are humans. They're in school and everyone fears Sesshomaru. Even the girls. Still eye candy to them but afraid to approach him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…

Today was Kagome's first day at her new school. Her father and another guy joined their companies together, so they moved to Tokyo. Kagome didn't really like where she lived so she had no complaints about the move. Right now Kagome was in the front office getting her schedule.

"Here you go Ms Kagome." the lady at the front desk handed Kagome her schedule and map of the school after having gone over the normal formalities of a new student.

"Thank you." Kagome took the papers, then left the front office in search of her first class. Walking down the hallways, she began to receive looks from her fellow students. From the guys it was 'Oh a new girl' and from the girls it was 'bitch'.

Kagome ignored any looks or comments sent her way, and continued down the hallway. Her first class was Home Room. It wasn’t much of class, more of the first thing students went to in the morning. Kagome introduced herself to the teacher, and then was direct to her seat. She waited for her other classmates and decided to practice drawing. She was immersed in her drawing when she noticed a flash of silver hair pass by her.

Kagome glanced up to see a student walking to a seat in the back with long, silky silver hair. She watched as he sat down and began to read. She was mesmerized by the color and how elegantly his hair flowed. She didn’t realize she was still gawking at this guy or for how long, until he glanced up at her. Kagome turned away embarrassed and went back to her art.

The final bell announcing the beginning of class rang and the room was soon full of chatty students. The teacher took attendance, and everyone looked at Kagome when her name was called. Hushed conversations rang out in the room, the teacher got everyone to calm down and finished attendance. After attendance and a few announcements the students got up and started on their home room chores. Kagome went up to the teacher’s desk and asked what she needed to do.

“Um…” The teacher said scrolling down the seating chart. “It looks like Mr. Ishimoto doesn’t have a home room buddy yet. You can help him clean the windows.”

The teacher pointed to Mr. Ishimoto, who was hard to miss as he was the student with the silver hair. Kagome made her way to the window, and waited patiently for Mr. Ishimoto to acknowledge her.

After a few moments Kagome cleared her throat, “Uh Mr. Ishimoto. Mrs. Akiyama said I could help you clean the windows.”

Mr. Ishimoto turned and looked at Kagome, then went back to cleaning the windows. Kagome didn’t know what to do or say. Did he not want her help? Did her gawking at him freak him out, and now he wished she wasn’t here? She looked over to her other classmates and watched as they swept, dusted, and disinfected the classroom. They were all chatting and playing around.

“Do you need directions on how to clean a window?” Mr. Ishimoto snapped without looking away from the window.

“Oh sorry I um…” Kagome trailed off. She picked up some paper towels, cleaning spray and started cleaning the windows. They worked in silence as everyone else chatted away. Kagome stretched as tall as she could to reach the top of the window. She wasn’t paying attention to where she stepped and tripped over her own feet. She closed her eyes and let out a squeak bracing for the floor. Instead she landed into two arms. Kagome opened her eyes to see two golden ones staring down at her.

It felt like eternity to Kagome staring up into this eyes, in his arms. She soon realized how quite the room had gotten. She tore her gaze away from Mr. Ishimoto and glanced around the class room to see why it had fallen silent. Everyone, including the teacher, were staring at the two. Everyone was wide eyes, with mouths open shocked at the pair. Mr. Ishimoto corrected Kagome and went back to cleaning the window like nothing had happened.

Kagome went back to cleaning as well. Still slightly embarrassed she muttered out, “Thank you, Mr. Ishimoto.”

“Sesshomaru.”

“What?” She asked looking at him.

“My name is Sesshomaru.”

“Kagome!” She greeted back with a slight smile. He still wasn’t paying attention to her. He just wanted to get this tedious job out of the way so he could get back to more important things. Honestly Sesshomaru didn’t know why he caught Kagome. He had just met her, if you could call any of their interactions a meeting. He chalked it up to a reaction to something falling.

In no time everyone was done with their Home Room chores. They all began to socialize, study, talk about the upcoming fall festival. Sesshomaru found himself looking towards Kagome every time he heard her laugh. He was getting rather agitated about this. He was happy when they bell finally dismissed the class. He could rid himself of this girl.

Kagome collected her things and moved onto her next class, Sketching II. She felt at home in art class. Art was how she found herself and was able to express herself at times when she did not know how. In Sketching II, she meet a few more friends. Some of the guys in the class tried to flirt with her, but she didn’t give them the time of day. Her mind kept wondering back to Sesshomaru and his silky hair.

Since Kagome was a senior, she had few classes she needed to take before graduation. She had her Home Room, Sketching II, two core classes, and two study time slots. She was heading to the library for her first studies class. Since today was her first day, she didn’t have anything to work on. Instead she worked on her drawings. She picked a table by a window to look for inspiration. Kagome was off in her own thoughts, and didn’t notice a guy sitting down at her table.

“Hi.” He said.

Kagome looked over and saw a ‘My dad’s lawyer can get me out of this’ look. She greeted him back with a tone for him to leave.

“I’m Kyle. I haven’t had the pleasure.” He said with a big grin.

“Kagome.” She stated, still holding her previous tone.

“You are the most exquisite being I have ever laid my eyes on. It would be my honor to take you out this evening.” He picked up her hand of the table and kissed it. Kagome yanked back her hand and whipped off his kiss.

Kagome didn’t notice but Sesshomaru was in the library at this time and had caught the whole scene. Something inside him wanted to go over there and save her from her current situation. At the same time she was just a human, why should he care what happens to her. This strange feeling this human kept giving him was beginning to get on his nerves. Before he needed to make a choice two girls sat down at the table causing the guy to leave.

A few moments before hand at the table,

“As much as that sounds appealing, Kyle.” She emphasized his name with distain in her voice. “I have better plans this evening.”

Before Kyle could protest, Kagome’s new friends from Sketching II arrived at the table.

“Are you picking on the new girl?” Mari asked.

“Yeah, leave Kagome alone. And whatever it is, the answer is no.” Yumi shooed Kyle away taking his seat as he sulked off. Kagome watched Kyle walk off with his tail between his legs, when a flash of silver caught her eye. She meet Sesshomaru’s gaze. It felt like an eternity before he walked away. Yumi and Mari noticed who Kagome was staring at.

“No Kagome.” Yumi said. “You can’t like him. Don’t even look at him.”

“Why?” Kagome asked quizzically. They had a small, one would say pleasant conversation in Wood Shop.

“He’s an Ishimoto.” Mari stated with such seriousness.

“Am I supposed to know what that means?” Kagome questioned. He was obviously a demon with the silver hair, golden eyes, and markings on his face. Although Kagome new of demons and had meet a few in her days, her previous city was a small town with mainly humans.

“The Ishimoto’s are one of the last pure blood top level demons in Japan.” Mari stated as if it was obvious. “They barely interact with humans let alone date one.”

“My dad’s a demon, and just the name alone has him in fear. Don’t waste your time chasing a fool’s wish. You’re lucky he didn’t chop your head off just for staring at him.” Yumi said.

“Would he really do that?” Kagome asked recalling their small interaction earlier in the day without any bloodshed.

“Yes!” Yumi explained. “We heard one time a student accidently bumped his chair and the next thing that student was chopped up and shoved in a locker. It took weeks to clean up all the blood.”

“That doesn’t make since.” Kagome stated. “Wouldn’t he be in jail or at least expelled from school? How could he kill someone in broad daylight with no one saying or doing anything?”

“He and his family are so powerful. He could kill the Prime Minister on day time television and no one would do anything. Rather it’s true or not, you just don’t interact with him.”

Kagome agreed with her new friends, but a part of her deep down felt they were wrong. He didn’t seem menacing and was decent to her, a human, this morning. Kagome and her friends chatted the rest of the class before they went off to lunch. Lunch went on without in issues. All three friends had different classes, so they parted ways

Kagome was very lost and didn’t know where her class was. By the time she found it, class had already been in session for about five to ten minutes. She sneaked into her Literature IV lesson hoping not to be seen. However all eyes fell upon her the instant the door opened.

“I do not tolerate tardiness in my class miss.” The teacher sternly stated.

“Sorry sir.” Kagome squeaked out. “I couldn’t find the classroom.”

“Fine fine. Whatever. Take a seat. We are on chapter twenty-one.”

Kagome swept the classroom looking for a chair. Instead she found Sesshomaru sitting in the back row. He was staring out the window not paying attention to the teacher. Her friend’s warnings were going through her mind, but something about him kept drawing her in.

“Do you need help finding your seat?” the teacher snapped. Everyone began laughing at Kagome as she made her way to her seat. “Okay settle down class, back to work.”

The teacher continued on with his lecture. Kagome got out her note pad, textbook and began taking notes. She couldn’t help herself but glance over at Sesshomaru. There was a row in between the two. When she looked over, he was already staring at her. He didn’t say anything or make any motions in her direction just staring. He eventually looked away. Kagome lingered a bit more before getting back to her studies. All during class she couldn’t help but glance his way. A few times she could have sworn he was looking at her.

When class was over Kagome rushed out of the room to get to math class. Yumi was in her class and stated she would save her a seat and lend her the class notes. She was so much in a rush, she ran straight into Kyle.

“Well if it ain’t my angle from before. Have you changed your mind about tonight?” Kyle asked stroking her hair.

Kagome slapped his hand away. “No! I’m leaving my class and you’re blocking the exit.”

“It was obviously fate that landed you back in my lap.” At this moment Sesshomaru walked past them, giving them a look as he did. “Do you know him?”

“Not really. We have Home Room together. The teacher paired us up.” Kagome shrugged.

Kyle seemed concern. “You should watch yourself around him. He doesn’t take to kindly to humans or half demons like me. You should stay close to someone who will appreciate you.”

“And that’s supposed to be you? Thank you for your concern but I can handle myself.” Kagome stomped off and headed to math. This classroom wasn’t as hard to find. She was grateful to know someone in the classroom. Yumi waved her over.

“How was literature?” Yumi asked.

“It was… interesting.” Kagome pressed her lips together.

“Oh! How so?” Yumi was staring wide eyed looking for any juicy gossip. Kagome didn’t know if she should mention Sesshomaru. Her new friends seemed so dead set against it.

“Oh nothing. I was just late which was rather embarrassing.” Kagome waved it off.

“Oh.” Yumi sulked hoping for more than that. Yumi handed Kagome her notes, which she thanked her for greatly. The two chatted while the rest of their classmates flooded in. It was cutting close to the bell when the last bit of stragglers waltzed in, one of them being Sesshomaru. Kagome had noticed of course. He was not one to blend into the background. He seemed agitated from now and their previous class. Kagome wondered what could have upset him, and if the rumors her friends told were true.

Sesshomaru was irritated, with himself. He barely knew this woman and here he was jealous that a man was touching her. He cursed his father for this weakness seeming to be creeping into him. He found his father a fool for taking on a human wife. Some of the other full blooded demons found this a weakness in his father. He would not be like his father. Sesshomaru vowed he would not acknowledge this woman the rest of their time together during their last year of school. Yet during class he found himself wanting to glance at Kagome every time he heard her speak or laugh. He didn’t , however each time he wanted to only irritated him more.

Eventually class was over and Sesshomaru rushed out to avoid Kagome. Kagome’s last class was her second study time. She found a table and began going over her assignments for the day. She must of lost track of time, because next thing she knew it was way past the end of school.

‘Isn’t there a bell to indicate class and school are over?’ she thought to herself. She shrugged it off thinking she gets too distracted easily and must not have heard it. Kagome collected her things and headed to her locker. She collected her belongings from her locker and headed outside. Glancing at her phone she expected a text or missed call from her father, but there was none. She dialed out to him instead with no answer or a reply to her text to him. He was always busy with work and just started a new business adventure. He had promised to pick her up on her first day though which saddened Kagome. She waited outside on a bench hoping he was on his way.

A little while later Sesshomaru walked out of school having stayed late to finish up a last minute task, when he spotted Kagome. Sesshomaru stood there for a few moments looking at her. He had this urge inside him to go up to her. At the same time he just wanted to walk away and forget her existence. Sesshomaru was planning on leaving when he noticed how sad she looked. She kept checking her phone and looking around. Before he knew it, he was already headed in her direction.

Sesshomaru stood there staring at the back of her head still fighting internally why he was here and he really should turn and leave. He was about to leave when Kagome stood and almost turned into him.

“Oh,” She said taking a step back. “I’m sorry.”

Sesshomaru stayed quite for a bit making for some uncomfortable silence. Since he didn’t say anything and she didn’t know if she blocked his way, Kagome started to walk away.

“Are you waiting for someone?” He strained out. His mind instantly went to the boy from before.

“Sort of.” Kagome looked down at her phone and sighed. This gave Sesshomaru a twinge of jealous in his gut. He hated it. Kagome carried on saying, “My father was supposed to pick me up. But I think he forgot or became distracted with his work.”

Kagome shrugged. Sesshomaru felt relieved at this information, yet still irritated with himself for feeling this way. Irritated with Kagome for making him feel this way. And yet at the same time he wasn’t.

“Do you have a way of getting home?” He asked.

“Not really. Its just my father and I. I’m still new to the city, and don’t know the bus routes that well yet.” Kagome shrugged again. This isn’t the first time this has happened to her. Although she was sad he didn’t show up on time like promised, what could she do. “My father will get me eventually when he realizes the time.”

Part of Sesshomaru wanted to walk away. She had a ride, she wasn’t his responsibility. Why did he care? The other part of him wanted to make sure she was safe. Not here sitting around until dark and forced to walk home alone.

“Where do you live?” He asked.

“Um… Highwater Tower. I don’t know the streets or the name of the neighborhood yet.”

“I know where that is. I can drop you off.”

“I don’t want to trouble you. I can wait. It’s no worry.”

Here was another excuse for Sesshomaru to walk away and forget her, but he couldn’t.

“I’m headed that way. It’s just a stop.” Sesshomaru stated.

“If you’re sure. I would appreciate it.” Kagome followed Sesshomaru to his car. It was a very nice sports car. Kagome didn’t know why she expected something else. She was told he is one of the top full blooded demons in japan, that’s has to mean there is money to back them up. But still he was a student. Kagome got into the car and tried not to slam any doors or accidently bump things in case he got mad.

Sesshomaru speed out of the parking lot, passing cars on the road with ease. Demons had better reflexes than humans, and driving was one of the simplest task one could perform. To Kagome though all she could see was her life passing her by with each blur in the window. She didn’t want to say anything because he was doing her a favor. She just wished he would slow down.

Which he did once they hit Tokyo traffic, and Kagome had never been so happy. No one spoke. The radio wasn’t even on which made for some uncomfortable silence. Kagome felt like she should say something, but at the same time she didn’t know what.

“Um… so do you live around here?” Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. “Yes.”

There was more awkward silence before Kagome tried to create more conversation. “Have you lived here long?”

“Yes.”

He didn’t seem to want to talk, so Kagome sat there silently lacing and unlacing her fingers. Sesshomaru didn’t know what to say to her. He refused to sound like an idiot, and small talk was a waste of time. Soon enough they were at Highwater Towers. Sesshomaru pulled into the front entrance, where a doorman opened the door for Kagome.

“Ms. Higurashi.” The doorman greeted.

“Thank you!” Kagome stated. Sesshomaru nodded in recognition. The doorman helped Kagome with her things and assisted her out of the car.

“Are we needing valet services this evening Mr. Ishimoto?” The doorman asked.

“Not today.” Sesshomaru answered. The doorman bowed to Sesshomaru, closing the door. He drove away leaving the two behind.

“You know Sesshomaru?” Kagome asked the doorman, still new to this high level full blooded demon thing.

“Yes Ms. Higurashi. Everyone knows the Ishimoto family. Young master Sesshomaru will take over the family business once he finishes he’s studies. His family owns this building. The Ishimoto’s are my boss.”

“Oh.” Was all Kagome could come up with.

“You have a nice day Ms. Higurashi. If young master Sesshomaru was willing to give you a ride home, you must be really special.” The doorman smiled as he held the door open for Kagome. This was not the kind of day Kagome expected when she woke up. She thanked the doorman and headed upstairs to finish her school work.

…………

Thank you all for reading my story for the first time.

Anyways since I wrote this story I bought Inuyasha The Final Act. And if you have never seen it, I highly recommend it because one of the best scenes out of the entire series/movie franchise is in the last episode. Sesshomaru drops of his gifts for Rin. On his way out Kagome sees him and yells out to him, “HI BIG BROTHER.” And the look on Sesshomaru’s face is ‘Why the F do I deal with these humans. I so wish I could kill them’. It’s priceless. I love it.

Anyways thank you again, be safe, and have a wonderful day!


	2. Chance Encounter

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounter**

Hey everyone. I hope you liked the updated chapter 1.

Also update to chapter one, Sesshomaru has white hair. Inuyasha has silver hair. I’ve been re-watching the whole series and in season two, episode seven Totosai refers to him with white hair. Also re-watching the show he does speak a lot more than I remembered. It’s been three or four years since I watched it last. So I’ll probably have him talking a lot more in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

…

Kagome didn’t know what demons ate or even if they ate, however she wanted to show Sesshomaru her gratitude for the ride home by making him some onigiri. Who could resist some delicious rice balls? She got up early to make them to ensure they were still warm when she give them to Sesshomaru. She was currently waiting patiently in homeroom.

Kagome was working on her studies when Sesshomaru walked in. She was nervous to give Sesshomaru the onigiri. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was nervous around him or if she was worried he’d laugh in her face for the silly gesture. She braced herself and walked to his desk onigiri in hand.

“Um good morning.” Kagome said.

“Good morning.” Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. Gold eyes gazing into brown making her more nervous than she already was.

“I made you some onigiri to thank you again for giving me a ride home yesterday.” Kagome held out the food for Sesshomaru. He nodded his thank you, grabbing the dish from her. His hands brushed over Kagome's. The brief encounter sent a strange happiness through him, and he noticed Kagome had started to blush.

“Yes well enjoy.” Kagome bowed and hurried back to her seat still blushing. ‘I can’t believe I did that. He must think I’m such an idiot blushing over something so simple.’ Kagome berated herself. ‘It’s not like he has any interest in me. I’m a human, he’s a demon. Everyone has said to stay away. I shouldn’t let my heart even wander in that direction. He’s just my class mate. That is all’. However Kagome couldn’t help herself and she glanced back at him. He was already peering over the top of his book at her which caused her to blush even more.

Homeroom started shortly after. Everyone finished up their classroom chores quickly so they could begin discussion on the fall festival. Every homeroom was assigned a subject and from that they were to craft food, decorations and history on the subject. Kagome's homeroom received carrots for their harvest food, and she was assigned to make carrot cake for their booth. Other students had carrot kinpira and sesame ginger roasted carrots. Everyone else was split up into groups for the decorations and facts on the matter.

Kagome was having a great time. They didn’t have such grand festivals in her small town. She was in mid conversation when she noticed Sesshomaru sitting at his desk reading.

“I’ll be right back guys.” Kagome said to her classmates as she headed over to Sesshomaru. “Did you want to join in?”

“I don’t partake in human affairs.” He stated without looking from his book.

“Okay. I didn’t want you to feel left out.” Kagome smiled and went back to her classmates.

It seemed to Sesshomaru that this girl had maybe taken a liking to him. Everyone knew that if he wanted to do something he would. He didn’t need an invitation, but this girl wanted to make sure he felt included. He had to admit that for some reason against all his wishes he has taken a liking to her as well. However he knew as heir to the Ishimoto Company he would need a strong female demon by his side, like Izumi. Maybe he would call upon her after school.

Homeroom was over to fast in Kagome's opinion. She was having a lot of fun discussing the festival with her classmates. At least she had Sketching II next, which was her favorite subject.

“Hi Kagome.” Mari and Yumi said in union.

“Hi Mari! Hi Yumi!” Kagome greeted back. “Are you guys excited about the fall festival?”

“Yes! I’m already planning my outfit.” Mari was looking off into space picturing herself in a brand new kimono. “Say would you guys like to go to the mall after school so we can get some new fabric?”

“Yeah!” Kagome stated.

“That would be awesome!” Yumi cheered on. Then a devious smile came across her face. “Unless Kagome already has other plans.”

“Who me?” Kagome pressed her lips together thinking. “I don’t recall. Why do you ask?”

“Oh nothing. Word around town is you and Sesshomaru were seen leaving together yesterday.” Yumi looked Kagome in the eyes waiting for an answer.

“Seriously?!?” Mari was itching for some gossip.

“Oh that.” Kagome played with her fingers slightly blushing. “He just gave me a ride home.”

“You’re blushing. I don’t believe you. Spill!” Mari demanded.

“No really. He just asked if I wanted a ride home. We barely talked. I made him some onigiri to thank him.” Kagome explained still blushing.

“He asked you?” Yumi squealed.

“You made him onigiri? Did he take it?” Mari was smiling. This was the best gossip she’s heard all year.

“He did. Why should I have not made him any?” Kagome was getting nervous.

“No. It’s just he doesn’t associate with humans. Let alone take their offerings. I’m surprised he even cleans in the morning with the rest of the student body. These are all things beneath him.” Mari explained.

“Hopefully you don’t make him sick. Then he’ll kill you for sure.” Yumi thought out loud to herself.

“What?!?” Kagome knew everything was fine with the onigiri but what if her human food made him sick. Now she was really worried.

Class stated soon after. Kagome was having a great time talking to Yumi and Mari about the festival, kimonos, and after school plans. They chatted through their study time and lunch until they had to go to different classes.

When Kagome got to Literature IV, Sesshomaru was already in his seat by the window. Kagome glanced at him looking for any signs of illness from her food. She couldn’t tell. He looked so put together all the time. She wondered if he even ate the food. Should she have left well enough alone and not made him anything? He was extremely attractive, she admitted to herself as she continued to gaze at him. But what could ever come between them. She was just a human and he was a respected feared demon. Kagome sighed and kicked herself for being so silly.

Sesshomaru looked over in her direction at the sound of her sigh. She seemed depressed. It pained him to admit it, but it made him upset to see her in this state. When he caught a glance of her in the library she was smiling. He wanted her to be happy again. He watched her throughout class drawing on her notes, not really paying attention to the lecture.

When class was over Kagome wasn’t in a rush to pack up her things. Students were filtering out and in of the classroom ready for their next lecture.

“Hey Kagome.” It was Kyle.

“Oh hey Kyle.” Kagome started to walk past him not in the mood for any antics today.

“What’s wrong with you? You seem so depressed.” He asked.

Kagome laughed to herself. She was sad over Sesshomaru but the funny part is that she had barely known the guy. She already had a school girl crush on him. Her heart was breaking of rejection when there wasn’t anything to reject. She felt so stupid. She laughed out loud this time freaking Kyle out.

“It’s nothing. Just me being stupid.” Kagome began to walk away before she was late for class.

“You know what was stupid, going home with that demon yesterday. He could have killed you, then where would we be.” Kyle huffed, as if his statement was obvious and didn’t need to be said in the first place.

“You’re a demon also.” Kagome raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. “There is no us and never will be, and his names Sesshomaru. Not that demon.”

Kyle was taken aback by her sudden outburst. “Oh I see. You’re in love with him. Silly mortal he’ll never go for a human. Why not stay with someone who could protect you and care for you.”

“Don’t call me a mortal!” Kagome stomped off fuming. ‘Ugh! Stupid demons. All of them. Who do they think they are?’ Kagome was so furious she stomped right past Sesshomaru and didn’t notice him waiting for her.

Sesshomaru watched her pass confused as to how she became so angry in less than five minutes. He followed behind her some distance away watching her mumble to herself. Something about egotistic men. She walked into class and sat down next her friend. They started talking which seemed to lift her spirits again.

After math class Kagome had her last study session. She tried to get as much work done so she wouldn’t feel guilty about staying out late with her friends. She was in the middle of her literature homework when Sesshomaru appeared. He placed her container that had the onigiri in it on the table.

“Oh thank you! I hope it was to your liking.” Kagome thought of what Yumi had said earlier.

“Yes. Thank you again.” Sesshomaru began to walk away.

“Wait…” Kagome yelled. He stopped and looked back at her. “Would you like to study together?”

Sesshomaru turned back and took a seat at the table. He pulled out some papers from his bag and started working.

‘What am I doing?’ Kagome thought to herself. ‘Did you not just have this conversation with yourself earlier that you’re only going to get hurt if we continue down this path?’

“Is everything alright?” Sesshomaru asked breaking into her thoughts. “You seem distracted.”

“Who me? Yes I’m fine. Just thinking about the festival.” Kagome smiled and let out a small laugh. ‘Get it together girl.’

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. He was working on a bunch of charts, graphs and numbers but it didn’t seem like the same homework she had. Did she miss something during class?

“What are you working on?” Kagome asked. 

“It’s a strategic plan.” He stated still working. 

“For your family business?” It looked extremely complicated. Kagome tried to make sense of it, but it looked like a foreign language to her. 

“Yes.”

“Is it overwhelming trying to make good marks in school, and having to work at your family business?” She asked. 

“No. When I’m done with university I’ll be handed more work than this minor task “ 

Kagome looked on as he flew through his work. Math was her worst subject and he was flying through statistics like it was nothing. Here she was just trying to survive high school, and Sesshomaru already had his life planned out. They worked the rest of the time in silence until the bell rung. They gathered their belongings and headed out of the library. 

“Do you have a ride home this evening?” Sesshomaru asked.   
  


“I’m not going home. I’m going to go hang out with Mari and Yumi.” Kagome smiled, excited for her outing with her friends. Their lockers were in different sections of the school. They said their goodbyes, before separating. Kagome gathered the rest of her items then headed outside to meet up with her friends.   
  


“Mari! Yumi!” Kagome yelled as she ran towards her friends.   
  


“Kagome!” Mari and Yumi said together. 

“Are you ready to go?” Mari asked. 

“You bet!” The group headed to the local bus stop by the school entrance. They were talking about their classes and the festival. Kagome noticed the flash of Sesshomaru’s car as he sped out of the parking lot. He was heading in a different direction than yesterday. She wondered where he was headed to today.   
  


‘He asked me if I had a ride home yet he’s not headed that way? Was he just making conversation or would he had still taken me home?’ Kagome thought to herself.  
  


“Kagome! Kagome!” Mari said waving her hand in front of Kagome’s face. “The bus is here. Let’s go!”

“Right. Sorry.” Kagome got on the bus with her friends. The bus took them into the city where they were able to walk the rest of the way to the mall. Mari and Yumi lead Kagome to a shop that sells already made kimonos and supplies to make your own. Kagome didn’t mind making her own kimonos but she spotted a beautiful orange one that was calling her name. The fabric was so soft and the color complemented her eyes. 

“That’s beautiful Kagome!” Yumi squealed. She had a few kimonos in her arms to try on. “You should get it!”  
  


“You think?” Kagome asked holding the kimono up to glance at herself in the mirror. 

“Most definitely!” Yumi headed towards the dressing room. Kagome grabbed the kimono in her size and searched for Mari. Mari had fabric and accessories loaded in her arms. “Mari those are beautiful fabrics.”

“Thank you Kagome. I can’t wait to start putting them together.” Mari and Kagome waited in line to check out their items. Soon Yumi joined them with a green kimono in hand that went well with her greens eyes and red hair. The girls headed to WacMaldos to grab a bite before heading home for the night. Kagome didn’t live in the direction her friends did, so she was left alone.  
  


Kagome was standing our side the mall. Night had fallen. ‘It’s later than I thought. If I go back the way we came I can hopefully find the bus stop and the right one home!’  
  


When she got to the cross walk, she didn’t remember which way they had come from. She had been too busy chatting with her friends. Was it here they crossed or two blocks down. Kagome took a chance and turned right rather than crossing. Kagome was lost in her thoughts and didn’t catch on a group of men following her. They were whistling and hollering at her, which eventually got her attention.

Kagome didn’t turn around to give them the time of day. At the same time she was nervous since she didn’t know where she was going or how to defend herself against so many men. She decided to cross the street and head back the way she came. However when she crossed the street, so did they. She sped up and so did the men.

She cursed herself for not knowing the city and for being so weak to find herself in this situation. Kagome wished she could just go home unscathed. This great day was turning into a nightmare. Kagome was weaving through the scarce crowed when she saw a glimmer of white hair. She had never known anyone to have white hair besides Sesshomaru, so she hoped with all her might it was him.   
  


“Sesshomaru?” Kagome called out his name. He stopped and turned. It was him. Kagome was relieved.   
  


Sesshomaru hadn’t expected to see Kagome here. He had just finished a date with Izumi to get kagome off his mind. It didn’t work. The whole time he was distracted with thoughts of her and wishing she had been there instead. She looked disheveled and a bit panicked. Sesshomaru noticed the group of men running away frightened.

  
“Sesshomaru.” Kagome called again getting his attention. She tried to pull herself together, acting like she wasn’t in trouble. “Nice to see you here.”

“Kagome.” He nodded his greeting. She was supposed to be with friends. Had they left her alone to find her way home? This irritated him, as she had told him yesterday she didn’t know her way around yet. And her she was in danger, because of their absence. “Come. We’re leaving.”

“Where are we going?” Kagome asked following behind Sesshomaru.

“I’m going to take you home.” He stated as if it was obvious.

“Oh thank you. I’m sorry to keep troubling you.” It was silent between the two before Kagome asked. “So what were you doing in town? Hanging out with friends? Family business stuff?”   
  


“I was on a date.” Sesshomaru stated flatly. Kagome almost missed a step. She was not expecting that. Her heart felt like it was breaking. He wasn’t single. She wanted to cry at her own stupidity. He wasn’t hers, and yet she wanted him to be. Now it would never happen.   
  


“Oh.” Kagome tried to sound excite. “How was it?”  
  


‘Why am I asking? I don’t want to know,’ Kagome thought to herself, as she sighed. She knew nothing could happen between them. But her silly school girl crush was breaking her heart even more.   
  


“It was… as expected.” Sesshomaru showed no emotion in his voice. 

‘As expected. What does that mean? Did he not have a good time?’ Kagome let herself get excited. Maybe they weren’t a couple, maybe it was just a bad date.

“What does that mean?” Kagome needed to hear it from Sesshomaru's own mouth that the date was not pleasant.

“My family are old friends with hers. It had been mention in passing a few times we would make suitable mates for each other when I take over the family business. I decided to test this theory out this afternoon.”

“Oh.” Kagome was sad again. “Was the theory correct?”

“It’s uncertain at this moment.”

“Oh.” Kagome followed silently behind him to the parking garage where his car was. Sesshomaru glanced back at her. He drove her home, dropping her off at the front like before. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

……..

Okay guys, end of chapter two. I really hope you liked it. I’m thinking of writing an arranged marriage story. What do you guys think?


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3: The Truth

Hey guys. Hoped you liked the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

……

Finally it was Friday. Kagome started mid-week, partly because she was nervous going to a new school. The other part she was procrastinating going back to school in general. It was such a nice day Kagome decided to wait out in front in the common area, instead of in homeroom.

“Kagome!”

“Mari!” Kagome waved at her friend as Mari headed towards her. “How are you?”

“I’m well. How are you?” Mari sat down next to Kagome.

“Splendid, glad today is Friday.” Kagome stretched, letting the sun warm her before having to head inside. She continued on her sketch. She was almost done except a few touches.

“Kagome, is that Sesshomaru you are drawing?” Mari looked over Kagome's shoulder at her drawing. It was almost like she took a photo of how much it resembled him. “It’s quite good. Are you going to give it to him?”

“No.” Kagome began to blush. “I’m just doodling.”

“That’s more than a doodle. You haven’t grown feelings for him have you?” Mari was worried her friend was reaching for something unattainable. She noticed the way Kagome was staring at the drawing. Her face was full of longingness and sadness. It was probably already too late, she was struck by the love bug.

“Who me? Of course not. I know nothing would ever happen. He’s just very photogenic to draw. That’s all.” Kagome smiled. She knew she was lying. She had grown feelings for him but she knew nothing would ever come of them.

“Oh Kagome.” Mari knew she was lying. It was written all over her face. She was worried and sad for her friend. Heartache is a cruel foe. As her new best friend, it was her job to make her feel better. “Hey let’s do something this weekend!”

“Yeah that would be great! Would you like to spend the night? We can invite Yumi also.” Kagome had a big apartment, but she was usually the only one in it. Having some friends around this weekend would lessen her loneliness.

“Yumi is headed to the country side this weekend to visit her grandparents.” Mari explained

“Okay. Then it will be just us two. We can work on your kimono and stay up all night binge watching movies.” Kagome hadn’t had a night like this in a long time, and it was vastly overdue.

“That sounds great. I’ll get my belongings after school then head over to your house.”

It was getting close to the start of homeroom, so they headed to their classes. Sesshomaru was already there when Kagome arrived. She waved and smiled at him, and he nodded his head in greeting. He wasn’t reading like normal, he was working on his strategic plan.

The students were told they would only have morning classes the following week to help out with the festival. The fall festival was next Friday. Family and friends were welcome. There would be games, food, and a play. Kagome joined they rest of her class as they talked about how they wanted to set up their booth. They decided to make it look like a basket with carrots coming out. The school supplied everything, they just needed to put it together the following week. 

Although Kagome was having fun, she was ready for the school day to end so she could hang out with Mari. In sketching II Mari had already filled Yumi in on their weekend plans. Yumi was disappointed she had to go out of town instead of hanging out with her friends. However promises were made they would do this again soon when everyone was free. 

They group was currently sitting in the common area studying and chatting. 

“So Kagome did you show Yumi your ‘doodle’?” Mari had a devious look on her face. 

“No because like you said it’s just a doodle and it’s not done yet anyways.” Kagome scooted her bag out of sight.

“Ha! Liar.” Mari yelled. 

“What doodle? What are you guys going on about?” Yumi glanced between Mari and Kagome confused and worried about her friends. Mari lunged for Kagome’s bag. Kagome tried to beat her to it, but Mari was a half demon and she was faster and stronger. Mari rummaged through her bag while Kagome stood fuming over her. 

“Ah ha! Here it is!” Mari ripped out the sketch book and scanned the book until she found the doodle, then shoved it in Yumi’s face. 

“It’s a very nice doodle.” Yumi said calmly. 

“See!” Kagome said snatching back her book. “It’s just a nice doodle.” 

  
“Yeah unless you’re in love with him and spend your moments dreaming of his face.” Yumi sung. 

“Uh you guys are in possible.” Kagome grabbed up her things. “I’ll see you later at lunch.”

Kagome walked off with her friends still laughing at her misery. She knew they were just making fun and she wasn’t mad. But she knew they were right. She did spend almost every moment thinking about his face. And she knew it was hopeless to do so but she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

Kagome sighed to herself and decided to go for a walk around the school. She hadn’t seen much of the school besides her classes, so it was interesting to see the baseball and soccer fields. There where tennis courts. Students were running track and somewhere practicing judo in the center of the track field. All looked very tiring to Kagome, she was more of the relaxation type. She continued on to the back of the school where the gardens from the botanist classes were. Mari was in the class. Being a wood sprite so she was very close to nature. 

There were a few students working on their gardens. Kagome looked around for Mari’s garden trying not to disturb anything. She came across a garden with a strange flower she had never seen before. She was looking around for a sign explaining whose garden this was and what was growing.

“They’re called vioris.” 

Kagome looked up and saw a guy wearing a gardening apron, gloves and carrying soil. He had brown wavy hair that hung over his eyes, and a heartwarming smile. . 

“At least that’s what I call them.” The student continued. “I mixed a violet and an iris together for my semester project.”

  
“They’re really beautiful.” Kagome took in the smell of the flower. It was sweet but not overpowering. The boy kneeled down, picked a vioris and gave it to Kagome. 

“My names Hitoshi.” 

“Thank you.” Kagome blushed, boys didn’t normally go around giving girls flowers. “I’m Kagome. How did you mix the two flowers?” 

“It’s called grafting. You take the scion of one plant,” Hitoshi pointed to the scion of a plant. “And then you insert it into the rootstock of another plant. You have to do it quickly and bind them to see if they will take to each other. Not every flower can be grafted together.”

He grabbed Kagome's hand and moved her to another part of his garden. Hitoshi showed her some other successes with rose, and failures that didn’t get too far. Hitoshi then showed her the process with some bushes he was working on. Kagome didn’t understand this student. He was holding her hands, giving her flowers, standing close to her without them barely knowing each other. Eventually it was time to head to lunch.

“It was nice meeting you Kagome. Hope to see you around soon.” Hitoshi smiled. 

“Yes you too.” Kagome headed off in search of her friends. They were sitting in their usual spot in the cafeteria.

“Kagome!” Yumi smiled. 

“Yumi! Mari!” Before Kagome could tell them about the incident Mari was already questioning her for picking flowers. 

“Kagome, that’s a vioris. Did you pick it?” Mari sounded disappointed. It made sense to Kagome, since the garden was the students grades for the semester.

“No. Hitoshi gave it to me. Don’t you think that’s weird?” Kagome looked at her friends still puzzled. 

“Oh no. Hitoshi is always like that. He’s so nice and kind. All the girls love him in our class.” Mari explained. 

“Even you?” Yumi pointed her chopsticks at Mari. 

“Oh no. I’m saving myself for Masashi!” Mari drifted off into her dream world, imaging herself with her love. 

“The actor?” Yumi and Kagome asked looking baffled at Mari. 

  
“Yes. One day we will meet in a cafe. Our eyes will lock across the room and we will fall instantly in love. We will have a spring wedding. And 2.5 kids.” Mari was still of in her dream world. 

“Isn’t he dating a model or something?” Kagome asked. 

“Yes.” Mari slammed her hands on the table. “But once he sees me that will be over.” 

After lunch Kagome headed to her Literature IV class. The teacher made an announcement that there would be additions for the fall festival play after school if anyone was interested. It was a student made play by the drama club. Kagome was not one for the stage but she couldn’t wait to see it. 

Kagome's literature teacher loved the fall festival, and decided to teach his students the history of the festival and why they celebrated it. Since there wasn’t much teaching going on, Sesshomaru worked on his strategic plan. He was upset with himself because he should have been done with this minor task already, but Kagome kept entering his mind distracting him. He looked over at her. She was drawing again, not paying attention to the teacher like the other students. He wanted to hate her for having this effect on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to such feelings. 

Kagome must have noticed someone was staring at her because she glanced up and locked eyes with Sesshomaru. She smiled and gave him a small wave before going back to her drawing. Her smile had a pleasant effect on Sesshomaru and he cursed her even more. 

The rest of school went by without any issues. Kagome was at her locker getting her belongings when Sesshomaru showed up. He didn’t say anything at first because he didn’t know why he was there. Something about not seeing her for two days made him want to see her before she left for the day. 

“Oh Sesshomaru, hi.” Kagome finally spotted him while closing her locker. 

“Kagome.” Sesshomaru nodded.

“Ready for the weekend? Any big plans?” She smiled thinking about her own plans. She checked her phone. Mari had texted her that she would meet her out front in a few moments.

“Nothing out of the usual.” The two headed for the entrance. It was nice, Sesshomaru had to admit to himself being with her. She had a pleasant sent, and a calming aura about her. 

“Mari is going to come over to my house this weekend. We’re going to work on her kimono. Then we’re going to binge scary movies all night.” Kagome tapered of the last of her sentence. She figured he didn’t really care about her mundane plans.

Sesshomaru spent his free time working on his studies, or working with the family business, or keeping up his strength. He was not custom to being idle or having down time. He was beginning to want some free time to be by Kagome's side.

“Are you in need of a ride home?” Sesshomaru asked.   
  


“Oh don’t worry about me. I can take the bus and I have to wait for Mari to make sure she has all my information.” Kagome smiled. She didn’t know why he kept taking her home, but she liked being with him. She worried how long it would last before he moved on to something more interesting. Kagome instantly kicked herself for thinking such things. She knew he didn’t find her interesting in the way she hoped he would.

Sesshomaru was silent as he watched Kagome have a conversation with herself. He finally broke her silence by stating, “I’ll wait.”

Kagome was a bit startled. He was going to wait to take her home. This behavior just didn’t seem like what everyone had told her. The small amount of time they have spent together, she hadn’t learned much about him. “Um thank you. I told Mari I’d wait for her out front.”  
  


They headed to a shaded spot under a tree outside. Kagome sat on the bench and Sesshomaru leaned against the tree eyes closed. Since he wasn’t looking, Kagome took this time to really take in his features. He was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. She didn’t know if it was because he was a demon and gifted with such beauty or what. But she was slightly jealous of how handsome he was. Humans had issues like acne and blemishes, but not one touched his face. Being so close to him and being able to look at him, Kagome’s heart was fluttering. She tried to stop but she couldn’t help her excitement for being near him. 

“Is everything all right?” Sesshomaru asked without opening his eyes. 

  
“Uh yes why?”   
  


“You’re heart race has suddenly increased.”   
  


“Yes um…” Kagome couldn’t come up with an excuse. She began to blush out of embarrassment, also trying to calm her heart. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her which made her heart race even more. She wanted to look away but couldn’t. His gaze was very hypnotizing. And there was something about the way he was looking at her. He’s looked at her before, but there was something different this time Kagome thought.   
  


“Kagome!” Mari yelled from across the common area.   
  


“Mari!” Kagome waved, then said to Sesshomaru, “I’ll be right back.”

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again as Kagome left.   
  


“Here you go!” Kagome handed Mari a piece of paper. “During my study time I printed off the bus route to get to my place. Just in case.”  
  


“Thanks Kagome.” Mari tucked the paper into her bag. Then the two double checked they had the correct information for each other. “Um Kagome, was Sesshomaru waiting with you?”

“Um yes. He’s waiting to take me home?” Kagome blushed. She was kind of embarrassed to say it. She knew her friends thought she was yearning for something she could never have. She felt the same way, but sometimes she let her heart wander.   
  


“What?!?” Mari squealed.   
  


“Shhh, don’t draw attention.” Kagome tried to calm her friend down. She was hoping on the balls of her feet with a wide grin on her face.   
  


“He’s waiting to take you home? That explains what I just saw.” Mari was still full of excitement looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru and back.

“What did you just see?” Kagome went through what happened. They were just looking at each other, or did he do something she didn’t see.

“You two had a moment. It’s like in the movies were the leading man and lady wind up in a situation where they realize their feelings but neither one will admit it.” Mari drifted off into her dream world again. Kagome was afraid to ask what she was imagining.   
  


“Um I wouldn’t call it a moment. We were just… um looking at each other.” Kagome started to play with her fingers.   
  


“Right.” Mari looked skeptical. “I have to catch my bus. I want details later.” 

  
Kagome stood there for a moment lost in her thoughts. ‘Is Mari right? Did we have a moment? There was something different in his eyes. Maybe it was just happiness for school being over. He’s so hard to read. It definitely couldn’t be anything about me.’

After all, what would he see in her? He was just being nice, compared to the rumors people said about him. She turned back to head towards Sesshomaru. His eyes were open again looking at her. Kagome’s heart skipped a beat. She tried to calm herself again. She was just being silly, with her silly school girl crush. Nothing was happening between the two.   
  


“I’m ready,” Kagome picked up her things. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”   
  


“No worries.” The pair walked to his car. Sesshomaru drove at a fast speed again scaring Kagome. She didn’t know what kind of conversation to bring up. She was still too embarrassed from earlier. But there was one question she wanted to ask.   
  


“Um I appreciate it very much, but why do you keep taking me home? I heard that you don’t like humans very much.” Kagome looked down at her feet worried she may have offended him, but she had to know. Sesshomaru glanced over at her quiet for a moment, make Kagome more nervous.   
  


“I don’t know.” He finally said. It wasn’t like him to give such an answer. He knew why, but he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Not even himself. 

“Oh. Either way I appreciate the kindness.” Kagome smiled. She wanted to quickly change the subject in case she had offended him. “I know you don’t partake in the preparation of the fall festival but are you going to come to it?” 

“No. I leave after classes are over during the week.” 

“I guess I won’t be seeing you as much then.” Kagome freaked out. The words came out of her mouth before she knew it. It sounded like she was going to be sad he wasn’t going to be there. Which she was but that’s now how she meant it.   
  


Sesshomaru smirked making a noise that sounded like a small chuckle with it. The pair stayed silent the rest of the drive. Kagome was too embarrassed to open her mouth again. They arrived at Kagome’s building, where the doorman assisted her. Kagome said goodbye to Sesshomaru, then informed the doorman of Mari’s arrival and to let her up. 

Sometime later,

  
“Kagome your place is huge. Are you rich or something?” Mari asked amazed by the space. She started holding out her arms, and taking giant steps measuring things. 

“Mari!” Kagome laughed. “We’re not rich, we’re comfortable. And what are you doing?”  
  


“That’s code for we’re rich. And I’m seeing if my apartment could fit in your living room. I think it can.”

Kagome and her father lived on one of the penthouse floors of Highwater Tower. They may be human but her father was a brilliant business man and did well for himself. Kagome gave Mari the grand tour, and let her know her dad normally got him around mid-night so they wouldn’t see much of him this evening. The two worked on Mari’s kimono until they began to get hungry. It was about nine, when they headed out. Mari knew of a great place to get some take out by the waterfront. The waterfront was full of trendy restaurants, paid homage to Tokyo history and had dinner cruises. It was one of the new upcoming neighborhoods. 

The restaurant was right on the water, with setting inside and on the patio. It was full of 20 somethings getting ready for a fun Friday night. There were a few older customers and families but it was mostly full of young adults. Mari headed to the bar where they could order to go.   
  


“Mari!” The bartender greeted her. He smiled at her and stopped what he was doing to attend to her.

“Naoshi, hey!” 

“What can I get you?” Naoshi asked. Mari already knew what she wanted. She came her almost every weekend, but she browsed along with Kagome. They choose enough food for five people. Perfect for an all-night horror movie binge. Mari placed the order. “Anything for my favorite customer.”  
  


“I bet you say that to all your customers.” Mari laughed slightly blushing.

“Only you.” Naoshi smiled as he walked away to put in their order.

Kagome had noticed Mari blushing and the flirtatious vibe between the two. “You like him don’t you?”   
  


“No!” Mari was still blushing. “His family is friends with mine. My parents have been coming here since they opened back when I was still a baby. That’s all, we’re just friends.” 

  
“That’s what you’re mouth says but your face say different. Besides what about Masashi? Are you just going to break that poor actor’s heart?” 

Mari playful hit Kagome. “Oh go away. I’m just a high school girl. He’s a sophomore in college surrounded by other college girls. He would never see me that way.” 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Kagome said making Mari blush even more. Kagome watched to two flirt even more as Naoshi waited for their food, and then rang up the order. Eventually they said their goodbyes and headed out. They didn’t get to far away, when Mari pointed out a dinner boat boarding. 

“I’ve always wanted to go on one.” Mari explained. “I’ve never had an occasion to, but they seem so much fun and romantic.” 

“Maybe Naoshi will take you one.” Kagome joked. The girls stopped and watched the boat board. Ever one was dressed in their best clothes. It seemed like some sort of celebration.

“Oh it’s an Ishimoto dinner party. That explains everything.” Mari stated. 

“What? How can you tell?” Kagome scanned the boat looking for some sort of signage.   
  


“That right there,” Mari pointed to a man with long white hair pulled up into a pony tail. “Is Mr. Ishimoto and that’s his new wife. She’s human. It was like a big scandal when it was announced in the papers.” 

Kagome looked at Mr. Ishimoto and his human wife. She thought people of his stature didn’t date humans, and here Sesshomaru’s father was married to one. She was even more confused now. Maybe what everyone was saying was a lie, and he wouldn’t mind dating a human.   
  


“Oh look its Sesshomaru. With a girl.” Mari trailed off. 

Kagome spotted him instantly. Mari was right he was with a date. Kagome could tell she was a full demon. She was clingy to his arm and whispering in his ear. She wondered if it was the date from the other night. Kagome’s heart shattered. She wanted to go. 

“Let’s go home Mari before our food gets cold.” Kagome sulked off. She knew she shouldn’t have let her feelings get the better of her. Even though they were never together, it still hurt.   
  


“I’m sorry Kagome.” Mari looked at Kagome's face. She could tell her eyes were watering. She felt really bad for her friend.   
  


“It’s fine. We weren’t dating or even close to dating. What was I expecting?” Kagome tried to laugh it off. It wasn’t working.

“I know but still. He’s been very nice to you, it still must hurt.” 

“It does but let’s not think about that. Let’s go have our own fun.” The pair headed back to Kagome’s place. The stayed up to late watching horror movies and eating way too much. Kagome tried to forget about what she saw, but she couldn’t.

Hello, I hope you guys liked chapter 3. Stay tuned for more.


	4. The Fall

**Chapter 4: The Fall**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I am so sorry about the late update. I had the worst writers block. I think it’s being trapped in my small apartment for so long. Which is strange because I’m an introvert and hate leaving my house. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**

Kagome didn’t want to be at school. Mari had stayed all weekend, which kept Kagome distracted from her thoughts. When she left Sunday evening, all she could picture was Sesshomaru arm in arm with that woman.

Kagome was currently sitting outside in the commons area, waiting for her friends. Sesshomaru was always early to homeroom, and she wasn’t ready to face him just yet. Yumi eventually showed up with a cup of tea for Kagome.

“What’s this for?” Kagome asked.

“Mari told me what happened, and it was in the paper. I figured some tea would help calm your nerves for the day.” Yumi smiled.

“Thank you. How was your weekend?” Kagome sipped the tea. It was chamomile of course. Yumi went on about her grandparents, all the food they loaded her down with, and they even took her shopping for new clothes. Kagome laughed and commented when needed, but her thoughts kept going back to Sesshomaru. She had seen that article in the paper. The Ishimoto’s being who they were, received a front page article about their dinner cruise. It was a charity dinner to raise funds for something. Kagome didn’t read the article. They only thing she paid attention to was the picture of Mr. Ishimoto and his human wife, and Sesshomaru and the female demon, Izumi.

The bell rang. It was time for Kagome to face Sesshomaru and her broken heart, which he knew nothing about. When she entered the classroom, there he was looking as handsome as ever. Kagome's heart began to hurt all over again. She wanted to turn and go home, but that was being silly.

Sesshomaru had been staring at Kagome since she walked in the door. He didn’t understand how someone could work their way into ones heart in such a short period of time. All weekend Kagome was on his mind. He wanted to know what she was doing or if she was okay. He wanted to see her, be near her. Sesshomaru tried his hardest to keep these feelings down, but she only invaded his thoughts more.

Everyone was in a buzz about the festival, and only having to take classes for half the day. The teacher made some announcements about beating the teacher down the hall as the best homeroom in school. Kagome and Sesshomaru worked on their morning chores in silence. Both thinking of each other, but for different reasons. Kagome was secretly glad Sesshomaru left after classes were over. She needed some time to heal to face Sesshomaru as a friend, and not a love interest.

Kagome threw herself into her school work so she didn’t have a free moment to think. She participated in class more or kept her nose in a textbook. She was able to keep herself strong and distracted up until her last study break. Because of the shortened classes it was before lunch, instead of the end of the day. Kagome was working on her homework, when he showed up. Sesshomaru sat down at Kagome's table. She wasn’t ready for pleasantries just yet. She was still recovering from the relationship they never had.

“Oh Sesshomaru, you’re still here? I would have figured you would have left already since this isn’t a real class period with attendance.” Kagome found it hard to look at Sesshomaru.

“I’m about to leave.” Sesshomaru had noticed that Kagome seemed distracted throughout the day. Something must have happened to her over the weekend and he wanted to make sure she was physical and emotionally fine. “Was your weekend well?”

Kagome was shocked. Did he come all this way to ask her about her weekend? She was a bit irritated. This was the kind of kindness he kept showing, that gave her the wrong signals in the first place. But she was still happy just to be in his presences.

“My weekend was well. Mari stayed until Sunday. We goofed off and did silly things. How was your weekend?” Kagome forced a happy smile, but she feared it came out wrong.

“Nothing out of the ordinary.”

‘Nothing out of the ordinary’ Kagome sighed inwardly. It probably wasn’t anything different than what he did every weekend. Hanging out with beautiful women, going to fancy dinners. She was realizing how different the two really were, and what would they ever have in common.

“I saw your picture in the paper. You looked very… nice.” Handsome, handsome is what she really wanted to say. “You’re date looked beautiful.”

“She wasn’t my date. Not technically.” Sesshomaru noticed a change in Kagome with his statement. He wondered, but didn’t push the subject. “I’m glad your weekend was well.”

Sesshomaru got up and left. Kagome didn’t know what to do with this new information. The demon woman was his date, but not technically. What did that mean? Was she just there because he needed to bring someone? If this was the woman from the other night, maybe it was a business date? Or was he testing their connection again? Kagome hated to give herself hope again. She barely survived this weekend with a make believe relationship. She needed her friends’ advice.

“I don’t think you should read too much into this Kagome.” Yumi said. They were at their usual lunch table.

“I agree with Yumi.” Mari looked worried. “I hate to be blunt Kagome, but I don’t think Sesshomaru is going to ask you out. He’s not like his dad. He isn’t going to take a human as his partner.”

“Mari!” Yumi scolded. “That’s a little too harsh.”

“I know we just became friends, but seeing you hurt this weekend hurt me. I already consider you one of my best friends Kagome, and I don’t want to see you hurt.” Mari said. Yumi agreed with her.

Kagome smiled at Mari and Yumi. She was extremely grateful to have such good friends right of the back. She was going to head Mari’s words. She was right, Sesshomaru would never ask her out. They would just be friends. Hitoshi arrived mid lunch in search of Mari. As president and vice president of the gardening club, they were in charge of putting the booth together. They were going to have some interactive displays to try and get more members, and show the parents what they had been up too. Hitoshi asked if the girls wouldn’t mind helping him move some soil to where the booth was going to be. They had some time before they were needed back at home room for instructions so they agreed to help.

“Here is the gardening shed.” Mari informed. “We only need two maybe three bags, but if you can help us move some pots that would be wonderful.”

“Of course.” Kagome grabbed two trays of pots. They weren’t that heavy since they were the biodegradable pots. Yumi, being a half demon, grabbed a lot more trays like she was picking up a bag of chips. Mari and Hitoshi grabbed the bags of soil. Even though Mari was a half demon with greater strength then Hitoshi, he being the gentleman he was took the extra bag of soil. They took them to the common area up front where all the booths would be built.

“Thanks guys!” Hitoshi stated. “This was a big help. All Mari and I have to do now is build the booth, decorate it, and bring up the flowers and seeds.”

“Is that all?” Mari laughed. “We should all get going. It’s almost time for homeroom.”

Yumi and Mari were in the same homeroom. That’s how they became friends. The alphabetical arrangement of their last names placed their desk right next to each other since middle school. Their classroom was in a different hallway from Kagome's, they parted saying they would see each other in a little bit.

“Hitoshi, are you headed this way as well?” Kagome asked. He hadn’t left yet. He was looking at her, but not really. Lost in thought it seemed like, and it was creeping her out.

“Kagome, would you come by the gardening booth Friday?” Hitoshi asked.

“Of course! I can’t wait to see what you and Mari come up with.” Kagome wanted to plant a flower to take home. With her black thumbs she wasn’t going to join the gardening club, but it still seemed like fun.

“I was more wondering if you would come by and see me Friday. I would love to explore the fall festival with you.” Hitoshi smiled.

‘He wants me to come see him. I should be happy. A handsome boy is pretty much asking me out. But I wish I was enjoying the fall festival with Sesshomaru. We all know that’s not going to happen.’

Before Kagome could answer the warning bell rang. Hitoshi ran off saying they would see each other soon. In homeroom the teacher handed out a map of where the booths were going to be located. There was a section for the homeroom vegetable booths, and a section for the clubs, and sports teams. Everyone was given instructions and released to start on the booth.

Kagome was currently in the basement with some of her classmates to gather supplies.

“Kagome can you carry these boards?” One of her classmates asked.

“Sure.” Kagome grabbed the boards from her classmate. “You can load up a few more, and let me take some of those tools okay.”

Kagome's classmate loaded up her arms as told, then Kagome headed up the basement stairs. It was rather difficult trying to walk up the stairs with her arms full. The door to the basement had shut, so Kagome was trying to maneuver it open without having to put down her load. It wasn’t easy since the door opened towards Kagome, so she couldn’t just push open. She almost reached the doorknob when the door slammed open. It hit Kagome pretty hard and shoved her down the stairs.

Later that day,

‘Ow, my head is killing me. My body, I’m in so much pain.’ Kagome looked around she was in the hospital. She didn’t remember much having blacked out midway down the fall. Kagome reached for her head. She felt a small bandage on the front of her head. Her lower left arm was in a cast. There were small cuts and bruises from where the supplies hit on the way down. She had an IV in her right arm to keep her hydrated while she was out.

“I wonder how long I’ve been out.” Kagome asked herself. From the view of her window, she saw that night had already fallen. She looked around for her belongings, but of course they were still in her school locker. She wondered how late it really was. Was her father aware of her being in the hospital? He didn’t get home until past ten or almost midnight these days.

“Oh good you’re awake.” A nurse said from the door way. “Are you in any pain?”

The nurse came next to Kagome's bed, checking her vitals and IV.

“What time is it? Does my father know I’m here?” Kagome tried to sit up but it only caused her to hurt more. She grabbed her side it felt like something was broke.

“Let me help you Miss Higurashi.” The nurse helped Kagome settle in too a comfortable position. “It’s almost midnight. You’re father has been contacted. He was here for most of the day, but we sent him home once visiting time was over. He said he would be back in the morning.”

“Okay. My side, are my ribs broken?” Kagome's side still hurt from her sudden movements.

“They are just bruised Miss. Luckily your injuries weren’t as bad as they could have been. Someone will be in every two hours to make sure your condition doesn’t worsen. We are going to keep you for twenty four hours to keep an eye on you, then you should be able to go home.”

Kagome touched her head injury, nodding her acknowledgment to the nurse. The nurse left promising to be back in two hours. Kagome sighed. She felt embarrassed. It was the first day of the festival preparations. She barely lifted her hands to help out her homeroom, and then had to go and make a scene. She couldn’t go back to school until Wednesday, and her arm was in a cast. How much help was she going to be the rest of the week? She needed to at least make her carrot cake like ordered. Kagome decided to get some rest. Everything was always better in the morning.

Mr. Higurashi came in the morning to check on his daughter. Kagome knew how important this time was for her father, with the merging of his company, so she insisted for him to go to work. He grudgingly obliged informing Kagome that he had his phone on him and to contact him for anything. He would send a car to pick her up when she was ready to be released.

Nurses came in throughout the day to check on Kagome. She got a CAT scan, and a doctor came in to check her reflexes and injuries. Since nothing came back irregular she was cleared to go home that afternoon. Currently Kagome was getting changed to go home.

“Miss Higurashi, your ride is here. They’re waiting for you down in the pickup area.” A nurse said rolling in a wheel chair. She handed Kagome a small paper bag and a piece of paper. “In the bag is some medication for your pain, and antibiotics to prevent an infections. On the paper is an emergency contact number in case your condition worsen. It also has some rules about what you should and should not do for the next few weeks. You have an appointment with the doctor in a few days to check on everything.”

“Okay. I think I got it all.” Kagome took a seat in the wheel chair. The nurse took her down to the lobby floor, where her father’s driver was waiting for her. Once home, one of the building guards escorted her up to her apartment to make sure she wouldn’t pass out on the way. The guard helped her inside, making sure she was okay before he left. She called her father, letting him know she was home safe and he didn’t need to worry too much.

Kagome was just starting to fall asleep when her doorbell began to ring. She cursed who was on the other side of the door. It had taken her awhile to get comfortable on the couch, and now she had to get up. She dragged herself to the door finding her friends on the other side.

“Mari! Yumi!” Kagome smiled, stepping aside to let her friends in. They waltzed in carrying a bunch of bags. Mari took the lead heading to the kitchen.

“Dang Kagome you are rich.” Yumi stated.

“I told you.” Mari whispered.

“Ha ha.” Kagome leaned against her kitchen counter, while her friends unloaded the bags they brought in. Her arm was bothering her, but she didn’t want her friends to know.

“Oh Kagome. Hitoshi was asking about you.” Mari smiled.

“Really?” Kagome blushed. “He’s asked me to the festival Friday.”

“Do it!” Yumi practically yelled. “It will help you forget Sesshomaru. It’s a more attainable relationship anyways.”

“Geeze thanks.” Kagome raised her eyebrow, pressing her lips together.

“It’s just you know…” Yumi trailed off.

“I know.” Kagome laughed off the situation. “Sesshomaru is taken. He and I are barely even friends, let alone being on the verge of a relationship.”

“Anyways are we going to let this food get cold or what?” Mari injected changing the subject.

The group moved into Kagome's room. They put on a RomCom while they ate their dinner and gossiped. Her friends couldn’t stay long since it was a school night. Kagome wanted to go to school also. One reason being her phone and backpack were still in her locker. Another being she was getting behind on her school work. Last being she didn’t like being home alone if she could help it. She’d probably end up going rather she felt good or not, but she didn’t make any promises to her friend. 

Kagome got herself ready for bed, which was rather difficult. She had to keep her cast dry, while trying to wash her body in pain. Putting on her nightgown and brushing her hair, was even harder with her movements restricted. She took half of a pain pill to help her sleep through the night. The medicine helped her lay comfortably, but she didn’t like the tricks it played on her mind. Kagome could have sworn in the middle of the night she saw her childhood stuff bunny moved, and then she thought a small breeze was blowing around her room, she even thought Sesshomaru was hovering over her. In the morning she checked her room, everything was in place so she knew it was a trick of the mind.

Getting ready in the morning was just as difficult as the night before. Kagome was still in great pain, and knew she should stay home. But decided to go to school anyways. She headed to the kitchen to make her lunch and grab breakfast. Her father was in the kitchen setting the table for breakfast. She had expected him to already be gone.

“You made… breakfast?” Kagome was shocked.

“Me? Of course not!” Mr. Higurashi laughed. “You know I can’t cook. My cooking would only make you worse. I ordered it. I also ordered you lunch, so you don’t have to worry about making any.”

Mr. Higurashi helped his daughter sit down. Kagome thought it was nice to have breakfast with her dad. She hadn’t had this experience in a long time, but like usual he was buried in his work. When her mom was alive, things were different. Her father didn’t know how to cope with the loss of his wife, and becoming a single father. Work was all he knew, and so he buried himself further into. He did his best as a single father, providing everything she could ever want. Spending time together was all she really wanted. It was rather lonely at times, but she bared no ill will against her father’s actions.

“I have to get to school father.” Kagome got up and grabbed her things.

Her father had waited around to take her to school so she wouldn’t have to take the bus. The ride to school was lonely as her father responded to text, emails, and phone calls. When they dropped her off at school, he told Kagome he would send his driver to pick her up at the end of school.

Kagome retrieved her bag and put in her lunch away, before heading to homeroom. Like always Sesshomaru was already there. He was staring at her strangely but she couldn’t make out any emotions. Her injuries had distracted her from what she saw Friday. Now seeing him again all those feelings came flooding back. Kagome sighed, not only was she in pain physical, but emotionally as well. She smiled before sitting down, resting her head on her desk.

As the students entered, many of them bombarded her desk asking how she was doing. The ones who witnessed the fall were talking about how scary it was, and how shocked they were to see her back already. The teacher soon came in, made the usual morning announcements before the kids got started on cleaning the classroom. Kagome didn’t want to feel useless, so she got up to help with the windows. She sprayed down the window and began cleaning. She could only reach so far without her body hurting.

“What are you doing?” Sesshomaru took the rag from Kagome.

“I’m working my morning task.” Kagome was holding her side trying to hide the grimace on her face.

“Don’t be stupid. Go sit down.” Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome, continuing to work on the windows. It was harsh but if he let her continue she might make her wounds worse. The first time they met she tripped over her own feet. Who knows what she would do in her condition.

‘He must think I’m useless, a dumb human who can’t even walk up the stairs.’ Kagome sulked back to her desk. She didn’t know why she expected anything different. Her classmates included her in festival discussions, even though she hadn’t done anything to help and probably wouldn’t be able to the rest of the week. She promised she would still make the carrot cake as promised. To at least do something.

Before leaving homeroom, Kagome was informed she could leave after lunch if she wanted. She wouldn’t be much help and the teacher would rather have her at home resting. Kagome took that into consideration. Depending on how she was feeling she might go home, or stay seeing what the others were doing. She could deal with the pain in her side and arm, but the headache from her head wound was the worse.

Kagome dragged herself to her next class. Mari and Yumi were happy to see her at school. They thought she would have stayed home.

“I would have.” Yumi said helping Kagome with her bags.

“Yeah but you hate school.” Mari added.

“That’s true. Sadly my parents would never let me miss school unless I was dying.” Yumi laughed. Mari and Kagome joined in. School wasn’t Kagome's favorite either, but she would rather be surrounded by friends than loneliness.

“Hey guys, I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me bake a cake for the festival.” Kagome pleaded.

“Of course.” Yumi said.

“We can do it Thursday, Okay?” Mari smiled.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best. I’ll have all the ingredients ready, I just need help making it. I’ll buy you dinner for your help.”

“Don’t worry about it Kagome. We’re happy to help.” Yumi patted Kagome on the back.

“Speak for yourself, who doesn’t love free food.” Mari laughed. Yumi playfully hit her. She was always so blunt.

The group got started on their art projects. There wasn’t enough time for the teacher to teach a new technic, so they were told to draw something scenic. Kagome was a day behind on her project. She wouldn’t be able to put has much detail in as she wanted, but it was turning out okay. She might work on it after school, but she needed to catch up on math. It was her worse subject and she was quite behind. Luckily Yumi was in her match class and she was able to copy her notes during their short study break.

By the time Kagome got to Literature IV her injuries were beginning to weigh on her. Her head was nearly splitting open in pain. Her arm and side were giving her stabbing aches. Her body was exhausted trying to heal her wounds. Kagome took Motrin for the pain, but it wasn’t enough. She couldn’t take her pain medicine while at school. Plus with the crazy hallucinations she had the night before she was afraid what she might do out in public.

Kagome was one of the last to get to class, because of how slow she was moving. She noticed Sesshomaru was still giving her the same strange look from this morning. She was too tired to decipher anything. Kagome figured it was his look of sympathy. She had been getting such looks all day. Then she shook the thought from her head. It was probably a look of disgust for being so weak.

‘He’s probably comparing me to his date from the other night. She would have been more graceful, and never fell down the stairs. Even if she happened to she would have never injured herself as much as I did.’ Kagome thought.

Kagome tried to pay attention in class, but she was too tired and didn’t care. By the end of class she hadn’t taken a single note. She would try to get someone’s notes later, but right now her main mission was making it to her last class. Kagome stood up trying to position her bag in a comfortable position, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see gold eyes peering down at her.

“I’ll carry your bag.” Sesshomaru gently grabbed Kagome's bag from her.

“Thank you.” Kagome led the way to their math class lost in her thoughts. She was debating with herself about their relationship. Were they just friends, acquaintances? Did he feel more, but would never say anything because she was human. Or did he see her as a sort of pet. Someone that needed taking care of. She wished he would just say something, so she knew where they stood.

“Kagome! Wait up.”

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kagome looked up to see Hitoshi running towards her. She realized she had never answered his question about the festival. Would he bring it up again, and in front of Sesshomaru? Kagome glanced up at him. He looked reserved as normal, but there was something different in his eyes.

…………

Again sorry for the late update. I’ll try to get the next chapter out ASAP. How are you feeling about the Inuyasha sequel? I’m excited, but I have so many questions. Certain facts are breaking my heart until answered. Be safe and have a great day.


End file.
